


18+ The Great Baggi

by RD87



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Cum Inflation, Golden shower, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Mpreg, Oviposition, Piss, abdominal bulge, belly bulge, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: The venom of the Great Baggi sells for quite the pouch of coin, but the ravenous beasts have caught the hunter off guard. He was able to slay five with him, but the pack leader, The Great Baggi, must repopulate his slain pack.





	18+ The Great Baggi

Requested

(I’m not into Monster Hunter since there aren’t any games for it on PC and I do not own a console, so sorry if I mess up the lore.  
This is maybe 2 or 3 times as long as what would be a request because this is my first one so it had to be special, ya know.)

The cold wind blew against my face, but years of battle had made the chill a mere annoyance. I grabbed the handle of my great sword strapped behind my back as I looked for my prize: the Great Baggi. I walked atop a frozen cliff and peered downwards, and my eyes spotted what I had seeked. A pack of Baggi, feasting on a prey they had slain.  
I took my weapon off my back and carried it with both hands and held it in front of me, then took a deep breath, then leaped downwards. The cold winds brushed past my face as I aimed the tip of my great sword towards the neck of one of those clueless bastards. Upon landing, it’s neck came clean off. The others were surprised and angry that their packmate had been slain, so I jumped backwards and prepared for a fight.  
There were four of them, plus the pack leader, the one that had enough venom in it’s glands to buy me a whole new set of armour. The beasts stood on their hind legs, hissing at me before one made their move by ejecting venom towards me. A simple lean to the right was all that was needed to dodge that, and afterwards, I dashed towards them. Another shot of venomous spit that I ducked under before running my blade clean through the animal’s neck, decapitating it instantly. 1 down.  
Another one lept towards me before I could swing my great sword, but I was quick enough to grab it’s neck and redirect his momentum elsewhere, straight into a pack of large icicles that tore through the animals body. It mewled in pain as it’s life faded away. 2 down.  
The large one, the Great Baggi, raced towards me along with the final two of his packmates. I dodged to the left and tore open the lesser baggi’s side, causing blood to spew out as he fell. 3 down. The fourth lesser baggi spat at me again, but it had missed completely above me. I paid no attention as I dashed toward him and cut his neck clean open. All 4 Baggi down.  
The Great Baggi was angered by the death of his pack, and roared loudly into the air. I took a step back to distance myself as I charged myself for a final attack, but then a drop of something hit my bare neck. I began to feel myself growing drowsy and realized that the last Baggi had been aiming above me so that it would drip onto me, catching me by surprise. The final plan of attack came from the Great Baggi, who spewed more of his venomous spit onto me. I was slowed down by a single drop of the venom and had been caught by surprise, there was no time to react and after just a few seconds, my body grew frail and crumbled under the weight of my armor. My sword fell from my hands and I could barely move.  
I thought about my death as the Baggi’s feet caused tremors as he walked towards me. The animal leaned forward and lifted my weak body with his hand. I waited for him to bite my head off, chew it up and swallow with the rest of my body following my head into his stomach, instead, I heard him running off with me. I thought that perhaps he was not hungry, and was going to wait until he was. With the amount of venom that he spat onto me, I would be unable to move for quite some time.  
If only my fate would have been that merciful.  
Once the Great Baggi carried me a considerable distance from his fallen comrades, he picked my armor off with his claws. I thought that he was doing that because metal was not exactly consumable, but then he started ripping off the cloth on my body as well. What the fuck are you doing? I asked it in my mind, unable to speak at all.  
There was a scent in the air, pungent, warm, and moist. It smelled like something similar, but I was more worried about being eaten than whatever that smell was. The cold air was actually chilling without any garments, but most would be freezing to death.  
The animal’s intentions were made clear when I felt a slimy organ touch my bare ass. The damned thing wanted to breed me. Never in a million years would I have ever thought that it would want to do something like this. I wanted to struggle against the creature’s powerful claws, but my body could simply not move or just very limply.  
I could just barely move my head, and if I could, I would have screamed at what I saw. The Great Baggi’s cock was a sight to behold, it was no wonder why the scent of it’s musty cock was so intense. It was like a pink, smooth, tentacle. Dripping with slime and precum that came dribbling out of the very tip of his monstrous cock. It must’ve been bigger than five inches around the base, but it was over two feet long. No, no, no. Hell no! That can’t fit in me!  
It was entirely possible for men to breed with some monsters (although the chances were so slight most people need not worry. Lucky me). Baggi were on that list. I had slain his pack and he wanted us to make a new one.  
The tip of the Baggi’s pink penis searched around my rear end, leaving a sticky trail of precum as it went. It finally found it’s mark and slithered inside. I tried to scream, but the only a sound that strangely reminded me of a cow came out. The cock went deeper inside of me, stretched me wide open as it’s girth increased with every inch. It felt like my asshole was about to tear open, but right when the pain was worse, the Baggi’s short arms had extended towards his crotch as far as it could. I wished the venom would numb my body at least, but no, I had to experience having monster cock stuffed in me without the relief of screaming in pain and terror.  
It felt like there was a tree trunk inside of me, but when my head dangled to the side, I saw that I had only 6 or 7 inches inside of me. I was certain that his size would kill me, and I preferred being eaten than having my ass torn open as I was being raped by a monster.  
I was given a brief moment of relief when the baggi lifted me a few inches off his cock, but then forcefully slamming my seemingly lifeless body back down again. I could feel every shock of pain run through me, which got more and more frequent as the great baggi could slide me up and down his cock more and more easily. I screamed internally, my mind numbed with curses and pleas. You’d think it’d get easier with each passing second, but instead, my insides were heating up from the friction. It was a spot the cold air couldn’t reach, so the uncomfortably warm feeling grew hotter and hotter until it was like an inferno had gone off inside of me.  
I was no virgin, I understood that the speeding up and the heavy panting meant that the beast was getting close. I was a simple ragdoll to the baggi, but one that could breed. The great baggi seemed to start shivering, and I was getting more impatient with each second, wanting and almost begging to get it over with. The reptile’s thrusts were getting shorter, closer to the tip of his penis, and much faster. The change had made the pain tolerable, but I still hated it all the same.  
Finally, the Great Baggi shuddered in bliss as came intensely, still rubbing me an inch or two but very slowly. His semen flowed in by the gallons. More came in than what came out. My stomach gradually started to inflate with Baggi semen, filling me with an undesirable warmth. Some of it ran out of my ass, flowing to my thighs then dripping off my knees. It grew cold almost instantly, even froze as soon as it touched the tundra’s icy floors. It seemed almost never ending, the ground underneath us pooled to form a miniature and frozen lake, silky white with a noticeable tint of yellow.  
The great flow of semen eventually did come to an end. The Great Baggi’s streams subtly turned into spurts, and then drips before finally it came to an end. My stomach had grown to unfathomable sizes, and the weight was immense.  
The Great Baggi pulled me off of his shrinking cock and his semen flowed out even faster. My enlarged stomach shrunk slowly as baggi cum flowed out like a waterfall. The Great Baggi dropped my limp body into the freezing puddle of his own cum. I fell face-first, and I could move my face from the cum-covered dirt without control of my body. The smell was disgustingly intense, it smelled like salt and of course, penises. Luckily, none of it had gotten in my mouth so I was spared the torment of tasting it.  
I couldn’t see anything but cum and frozen grass, but to the side, I heard the Great Baggi fall asleep. Just as I did, I enjoy a nap after battle or after sex, and the Baggi had done both, same as I. The problem was I wasn’t tired, my body was resting but not my mind. I could still feel the soreness and pain in my slightly gaping prostate, and had nothing to do but be annoyed by the aching as I lied in cum for the next few hours. I noticed after that I could move slightly, so I pushed myself with all my mental strength and rolled over to my back, still in cold semen but I was content with it not being on my face. Unfortunately, around the same time, the Great Baggi had awoken from his nap. I knew what was in store for me when the beast stood back up and stomped towards me.  
I could smell his lust without having to look, but I did anyway. His entire shaft had fully reappeared from his sheath, but the tip was still had spots of cum on it from before. “No, not again.” I muttered. I used every bit of my willpower to try and lift myself up, but was only able to lift my lower body up a bit so that I was on my knees before it felt like I could no longer move any further. I had left my rear end in a very vulnerable position, and the baggi took advantage of that.  
The great baggi came behind me, he laid out giant two-foot cock on my back. I felt it’s warmth move back, leaving a trail of slime as he positioned his cock back towards me. “Please, no.” I begged, unable to fight back or defend myself. The beast raised his left leg and placed it beside me. Two of his clawed toes pressed firmly against the side of my head, which would keep me in place for what would happen next. His miry phallus steadily slid down the beginning of my asscrack, then the very tip plopped itself right into my hole. “No more, just kill me!” I pleaded while preparing myself for penetration.  
He bucked his hips forward, filling me with the same length of his cock as before in one simple stroke. I groaned when I felt the tightness inside of me, forcing me wide open again. The semen left over inside of me made it easier for the baggi to go an inch deeper after he thrusted again. I grit my teeth as the great baggi shoved his cock in and out, digging deeper each time.  
After a moment, I started to feel pressure somewhere else inside of me. I’d be a fool or a woman to not know where it was. “Fuck… you.” I said raggedly while feeling my crotch to confirm that my penis was somewhat erect. It baffled me to think that bestial rape got me hard, and my knowledge of human anatomy was limited. I hoped that the beast’s penis was forcefully triggering something inside of me that triggered it, and that it was not of my subconscious’ volition.  
Within a few more painful minutes, it became increasingly clear where the unwanted pleasure was coming from. When the thick girth of the monster’s dick slid across an area behind my crotch, my own cock would perk up in response. I became more relaxed after knowing that I had no say in why my cock was erect. It was a mistake to do so, because the thrust after shoved his cock another inch deeper. I almost screamed in pain, but I angrily huffed instead. I could feel the great baggi’s hot cock reaching deep inside of me. What’s worse was that the realization that I would unavoidably cum if the rape went on any longer. My body enjoyed it more the deeper he went, so much more in fact that it almost outweighed the pain. It took so much of my effort to stop me from moaning, but it was useless. It was clear as day that my body was fully committed to monster cock and that it wouldn’t be long before it chipped away at my mind.  
The Great Baggi pushed in and out hastily. I tried my damnedest to stop myself from ejaculating, but the faster the beast fucked, the harder it became to deny myself the relief. The baggi and I were both on the brink of cumming. Just a little longer. I thought to myself. And you can spare yourself from humiliation. I started panting from exhaustion. The mental effort was surprisingly a harder workout than any physical training.  
The Baggi started becoming restless, and just as before, his thrusts were more shallow and much quicker. My cock ached intensely, every push would bring me closer and closer. Don’t do it… Don’t fucking do it… I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard. It was like trying to stop yourself from shitting when you’ve got the runs and while you’re already squatted down, fucking impossible. I scolded myself in my head, bullying myself into denying myself the release. All it took was a small voice in the back of my head, “fuck it.” and the wall of blue balls I built had broken down. “Fuck!” I groaned, as a small burst of fluid forcefully erupted from my cock. At roughly the same time, the Great Baggi had enough as well. The monster shoved as much of his cock into me, nearly 10 inches, and shuddered as the cum rushed out of his penis. I felt the pressure of the cum as it flowed into the deepest parts of my orifice, filling in my stomach and bloating it for the second time.  
The baggi lifted his two toes off my head and I groaned as my head ached from the change in weight. For the next few moments, the great baggi continued filling my stomach with his warm cum, adding another egg to the clutch. My penis had shriveled back to it’s flaccid state, but the memory of cumming from forced sex had left me to wallow in shame.  
After the few final spurts, the Great Baggi walked backwards, slowly sliding his cock out of me. My stomach shrunk as my insides were given more room, and almost no cum came out of me once his cock retreated out. I wanted to roll over to let the cum out, but I was exhausted and moving just an inch caused quite a lot of discomfort and some pain in my rear end. Before I could move, however, I fell asleep on the floor. As I submitted to my fatigue, I heard the Baggi run off, possibly to eat but I knew he was sure to return.  
When I came to a few hours later, I realized that the Baggi had fallen asleep. There was the scent of a fresh kill in the air, so he had gone off to hunt while I was asleep. I hadn’t budged from my position during my slumber, and my stomach was still engorged. My bones ached but the pain in my head had subsided. I was at least able to move, if I ignored the throbbing pain in my backside. I groaned as I turned myself over, cum started pouring out of me and running down the dirt in a white river. I looked around, and on a ledge above the Great Baggi was a boulder, held in place firmly by surrounding rocks but with a couple hundreds pounds of force, it could roll over and squash the monster. I waited and continued to lie down as monster cum continued to stream out. Once I got impatient, I rolled around and started crawling towards the ledge, careful not to make any noise. Any movement that asshole hurt like shit, I grimaced and somehow managed to not make any groans when I reached the ledge. I turned back to the sleeping giant behind me, the baggi was still asleep so he hadn’t noticed. I strained as I stood up, my anus hurt like hell but I managed to grab onto the top of the ledge and pull my upper body up but my legs still dangled.  
Suddenly, the Great Baggi’s breathing changed. I turned around, the river of cum that came out of me had somehow reached the Baggi and touched his tail just barely. My fucking luck. The animal had took notice and awoke. He searched around and spotted me, stuck again in a very vulnerable position. The monster stood back up and marched towards me greedily, his cock coming out of his slit once more. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I muttered, trying to get myself up on the ledge. The baggi came from behind me as I turned myself around to try and back away, but the monster locked my two arms in place against the stone. His cock went in between my legs, I wanted to fight back but that would result in a far worse experience. I submitted to the baggi’s cock as it entered my hole.  
I was filled once more, my asshole stretched around the girth as it penetrated 10 inches deep. I gritted my teeth as the baggi pulled back, then slammed it back into me, grinding it just millimeters deeper with each thrust. The spot in my prostate twinged and sent shivering shocks throughout my body. My cock hardened slowly again, getting more erect with every hump the great Baggi gave me. It was inevitable, and I hated to admit it, but it wasn’t that bad. My insides opening up to invite more monster cock inside, my legs shaking in excitement as my prostate wrapped tightly around the thick member, and my body sweating and tingling from the heat made me disgusted at myself.  
My body bent against the strength of his cock. My hips would raise upwards and move with it. I couldn’t tell if I was moving willingly, but it as difficult to not do so. I noticed the tip of his dick press against the inside of my skin, causing a very slight but noticeable bulge whenever the baggi reached the climax of his thrust. Amidst my grunts and groans, a moan of pleasure escaped. It didn’t stop there, I couldn’t control myself thereafter. My moans became more distinguishable, and my groans became effaced. Upon hearing my orgasmic wails, the Baggi put forth more care into his ruts, or perhaps it was my thinking that made it seem as if his thrusts were deeper and slower, but not forceful. Still, more centimeters crawled into me as blissful minutes passed.  
“Stop it.” I suddenly thought to myself, snapping me back to my usual self. My moans stopped and my mind clarified. “What’s happening to me?’ Just a few hours ago, I hated all of it, but now, even my mind was succumbing to the sensational feelings of sickening monster rape. My self-antagonizing thoughts were interrupted by a spurt of cum shooting out of my cock. Every thrust felt as pleasurable was cumming, and I hadn’t even noticed until I saw white shoot out onto my lower chest. After, my cock started to shrink but not fully, stuck halfway in between erect and flaccid for the time being, and aching indefinitely.  
My eyes shifted toward my stomach. The Great Baggi must have been near 14 inches deep, and my stomach distended from the immense length of his cock. I felt his cock curve my belly outwards as it pressed against the inner linings of my stomach. No amount of hip-raising would have hidden the bulge. It was like counting sheep. I was entranced by the bulge disappearing as the beast’s cock receded, then reappearing after it was gracefully shoved back into me. Time whizzed past just watching it grow slightly, ever so slowly. Before I had even taken notice, the Great Baggi had stuffed as much of his cock into me as possible and let loose more of his plentiful cum. The area surrounding the bulge from the tip of the baggi’s dick gradually met the same height as the bulge itself, detracting it completely after the monster had finished breeding me for the third time.  
Once the baggi had finished seeding me, he pulled his cock out from within me. My asshole, sore from emptiness, let loose the gallons of the monsters fluids, flooding down to meet the puddle of ran down from where I was bred previously. The baggi hopped off the ledge, and my two arms were released. As I panted and waited for the semen to finish pouring out of me, the baggi went back to sleep in the same area as before, although slightly to the side to avoid the pool of his own cum. I could have climbed further up the ledge and dropped the boulder, and the Baggi must have known that, and he also must have known that I wouldn’t. It had grown from pleasurable to an addiction in just a few hours. The emptiness in my prostate paired with my need to breed caused me to want nothing else, but I had to wait until the monster awoke to fuck me again.  
I spent the next few hours trying to numb down my intense longing for cock by putting in four fingers up my ass, then my thumb, then worked my way down to the knuckle. Once I had my fist as far up my ass as possible, I kept it there until my arm got tired, which was not long. I crawled down from the ledge, I wanted to be as close to the monster as possible so that I could be fucked sooner. I made my way to the great baggi, squirming my way to the resting beast’s underside. I snuggled up close, resting my head next to the giant slit that was as wide as my head. A tantalizing aroma came from within the pouch, and just it’s scent was getting me off.  
The Great Baggi was not ready for another round, but I was ready to be fucked by him for the rest of my life. Smelling his cock and fantasizing about being fucked again helped me pass the time, but not for long. Again, I grew impatient and wanted something else to do that involved my mate. I crawled away again, but this time, making my way towards the small pond of the great baggi’s reproductive fluids.  
I laid before the pool once I neared it. The semen had grown very viscous in the cool wind of the tundra, and obviously very cold. It was hard for liquids to seep through frozen soil, so it would lie there until it was drunken up by a smaller animal, freeze, or evaporate if warm weather would ever come. I would rather not let something so precious go to waste. I put a finger as deep as I could inside, which reached all the way to the middle phalanx. The silky fluids stuck to my finger as I pulled it out. I watched it drip once before putting my finger onto my tongue. The liquid dissolved in my mouth, leaving a wonderfully bitter and salty taste. I wanted more. My stomach grumbled at the taste of something nutritious. Maybe the feeling of emptiness was hunger instead of a desire for the baggi’s cock, or both.  
I wasted no time on small samples of the baggi’s cum afterwards. I pulled myself closer and raised my head above the white and yellowish liquids. The salty scent was masked by the cold and the dirt. I cupped both my hands and lowered them into the cold fluids, letting them fill in my hand and then raising it to my mouth. I raised my head and then let the cum pour into my mouth, filling my mouth slowly. I savored the flavor, gulping down only as much as I needed to so that more could flow in. It left an even more bitter aftertaste in my mouth that somehow complimented it. I went in for another scoop, doing the same the second time around, then the third, and so on. I had to restrain myself from licking the dirt once most of it had been drunk by me. I wiped my hands on my tongue, cleaning every crevice in between my fingers and even nails, to get every last drop of the monster’s exquisite cum.  
Then, I returned to the great baggi’s underside and continued to take deep whiffs of the monster’s musty aroma.  
My patience again was running thin, but the Great Baggi woke up before I was going to wake him up. The baggi stood up and I saw his cock appear from his sheath, and I grew more excited. I squirmed in place, wanting his cock badly, more than anything. I rolled over to my back, then raised my legs over my head so that my yawning asshole was at the highest point of my body. The Great Baggi walked above me, and I shivered in anticipation while warm precum dripped off from his cock onto my body. With one hand, I grabbed the tip of his thick cock and guided it towards my anus, letting it slip inside at first, then feeding as many inches of it into my as I could (which was limited, because the baggi was standing above me). That was all I could do, but with a few inches of the monster’s phallus inside of me, I was his once again.  
The Baggi crouched down, using his weight to shove more of his dick into me. My eyes rolled back and I gasped. I missed having his cock tearing me open, filling every crevice and bulging my stomach with his size. My mate raised himself and my stomach shrunk to its original size for a moment until the Baggi knelt down again. My legs shook whenever I bottomed out and I had to keep my ankles in between my arms to keep them from spazzing out too much. I spread my legs further from each other, hoping it would let me take more of his filling cock. I had a little over a foot and a half, but I needed the whole twenty four inches inside of me. “Deeper, please, deeper!” I pleaded amidst my blissful cries.  
Upon hearing my begs, the great baggi stopped restraining himself and used as much force as he could into trying to fit the entirety of his monstrous cock into me. I bit my lip and groaned, “Fuck… More… please…” It sped up the process exponentially. Each thrust made it feel as if my asshole had torn in half. Instead of insignificant fractions entering, it was half an inch each time however. My stomach distended as half of his cock pushed its way into my stomach, while the other half was in my anus or making its way inside of me.  
Up, down, up, down, up, down. Further and further he went. Again, I hadn’t even noticed as I came until it splattered against my face, but I paid no attention to it. The great baggi’s cum was the only semen I wanted.  
Finally, I rejoiced at a glorious sight. I saw the entirety of the monster’s huge penis disappear into my anus. I could feel the very tip of his dick reach outside of my stomach and into my chest. My stomach curved outwards each time and it looked as if I were nine months pregnant at the furthest point of the beast’s thrusts. “Yes. Thank you...” I muttered, finally able to fully enjoy monster sex.  
I had came again, but nothing spurted out. My dick was all spent and I hadn’t even used my hands nor a woman. I would have never suspected that anal sex was this pleasurable. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being filled by the baggi’s great dick. My insides clung desperately to his length as it went in and out. My nerves felt no pain nor discomfort, just bliss.  
Unfortunately, it had to come to an end. The monster’s thrusts were faster, and I could hear him panting as he drew near to release. I savored every last moment, feeling every inch inside of me until he dropped all of his weight into my ass. I felt his fiery hot cum first spurt out just once, then let loose a torrent of his seed. His cock took up most of the space in my belly, so there was not much else for the cum to go except out. My anus was clogged, but my mouth was not. I felt it leave a burning trail from the bottom of my chest to my throat. The scent of cum intoxicated me from within, and then I tasted it in the air escaping from inside of me. Then ultimately, it out of my mouth like an eruption. The pressure of his sperm was immense. It went on like a geyser, shooting into the air then falling back down on my face continuously even after I was covered in white.  
Before the Baggi had finished cumming however, he started to retreat his cock from me. My stomach would have shrunk but the boastful buckets of semen took its place as it reentered my prostate before exiting after it gave a few final drops.  
The baggi’s cock plopped out of me. “Maybe I should go killing lesser monsters more often.” I joked to myself. Still, I had slain five and the baggi had bred me four times, was there another mating coming today? I hoped so. Suddenly, a wave of hot liquid hit me. It had such force that it knocked my lower body to the ground and the cum spilled out of me as the liquids cleaned me of the white fluids. A bit of it got into my mouth and I knew what it was. Piss. The baggi was marking me as his territory, or better yet, his eternal mate. I was the fifth and last member of his pack.  
The joy of knowing that my sex with the baggi would not end that day sent warm feelings to my body, I was happy. I grew happily drowsy and fell asleep, with a smile and a hose of warm piss on my face.  
The first egg came as I woke an entire day later. Monster eggs came surprisingly fast, but that was also the reason why the number of monsters never seemed to dwindle. I woke up in a sweat. My stomach had grown to an enormous size in just a few days. I felt cramps inside of me, a pain worse than anything I’d felt. The baggi took notice and watched as I clutched my stomach. The eggs must have been 5 inches in diameter a piece, and I had four of them in me. I felt one set loose, move around slightly from inside of me. I groaned again, cursing at the agony. It wanted to escape, so I let it. I pushed, which only increased the pain but I persisted. Harder, and harder. It didn’t seem to be to move, so I tried again, and again. Finally, it plopped out of whatever hole it was in and into my prostate which was plenty loose enough thanks to my mate. I pushed it out the same way I shit, and the large egg came out with a pop.  
The second one shifted inside of me, loading itself up like a cannon. I pushed it out, and it was much easier the second time around. Then the third, and finally the fourth. I breathed heavily as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. My clutch of eggs, my children and the result of the heated sex between the Great Baggi and I.


End file.
